Remember and Forget
by Jaerskov
Summary: Ahh young love... Only crushed by the death of her loved one... Or is he? Let's find out! Rated T for future.
1. Where is he?

How long had it been since Zaude? Since the great apathea had crashed on top of Alexei? ...Since his disappearance?

She remembered. Every single day for six months, she remembered. She seen his body go over the side, but not how. Every night, she was forced to relive the events that happened. She couldn't count how many times she cried her eyes to red bits thinking about him. Sitting in her home in Aspio, she thought back to her adventures with him.

She knew about her feelings. She believed them too.

She loved him.

Rita Mordio shuffled though her papers at her lab. She was developing new ideas for destroying the Adephagos, on how to save the world. All day and all night, she worked through formulas and experiments.

She had to keep going. For his sake, too. She wouldn't let his memory be for nothing. Yuri Lowell will be proud of her.

On a particular day, though, something was off. She felt distracted, unable to concentrate, like something was calling her.

"Rita!" Yeah, just like that.

"Rita!" Wait. Was something actually calling her?

"RITA MORDIO, CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Gyaaa! Too loud. Wait, who was that?

Rita looked over to her doorway to find that Estelle had been there calling her name. "Estelle? What's wrong?" Estelle had a look of shock on her face, like she had seen a ghost.

"Rita, I heard there was a person with long, black hair and a black tunic in the hospital at Heliord! Judith and I are going, are you coming?"

Rita's eyes widened. She had visited many hospitals looking for Yuri, but none held any results. This time, though, she felt something was different. Like he was calling her to him."Yeah, I'm coming. Give me a sec to pack." She wanted to be prepared in case it was him.

Rita got ready in no time. If it meant she might see Yuri again, she would construct a tower in a day to find him in a cloud. As she and Estelle climbed in the Fiertia under Ba'ul, Judith was standing in the deck, welcoming her friends. "Rita, it's good to see you. Have you grown?" Judith said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Now let's get going already!" Rita hurried.

"Oh my, quite eager are we? Is there a chance you've been missing a certain person?" Judith teased.

"S-shut up! Tell him to get going!" Rita stammered, pointing to Ba'ul.

"Hee hee. As you wish." Judith put her hand up to her head, communicating to Ba'ul, her flying Entelexia dragon friend. With a deep roar, Ba'ul understood, and they were off. It felt like hours, but in all truth, it was hardly 30 minutes and they were there. Rita couldn't get out of the ship fast enough. As soon as her feet touched solid ground, she bolted off toward Heliord's hospital.

"Rita, wait for us!" Estelle said to Rita, but by now Rita was a blur, running as fast as she could. In no time, Rita was at the hospital, standing in front of the doors. Her heart was pounding. Was he behind those doors? Or was this just another wild goose chase? She'd been let down before, but this time... It felt safe. Something drew her inside as she opened up the doors. The first thing she eyes was the chairs in the waiting room. Then, the receptionist. As she walked toward the receptionist, Estelle and Judith walked through the doors.

"Rita, I asked you to wait for us!" Estelle pouted. "We find him together, we're all wanting to see him."

Rita slowed her mind down. 'She's right,' she thought, 'they want to see him just as bad. Gotta calm down.' Rita breathed strongly a few times. "Ok. You're right. It was selfish of me."

"We all hope he's here." Judith smiled. "Even though you seem the most eager." Her smile became teasing, almost like she suspected Rita might like Yuri.

"W-what are you talking about!? I just want to find him and beat him for scaring Estelle so badly!" Rita yelled. "Come on, let's find him." As she turned and talked to the receptionist, Judith whispered to Estelle: "She's practically oozing excitement."


	2. We got him!

**Thanks to all who read my first chapter! Here is another for you! Tell me how I did on this one.**

**Oh, and I forgot to put this on the first chapter: I don't own a thing with this game. Wish i did though.**

* * *

><p>According to the receptionist, there was indeed a man with long black hair in a black tunic brought in a week ago. He's still in the hospital, though he hadn't regained consciousness yet. The three girls rushed to the man's room. As they stood outside his door, they looked at each other, praying that he was here.<p>

Judith grabbed the handle. "If we wait out here, we'll never know." She turned the handle and opened the door.

As if all the gods and spirits had answered their prayers, there was Yuri. Laying in bed, alive and breathing. He had scratches all around his body and he'd looked like he'd been through Hell. His tunic was tattered and his face was slack, but he was alive.

Rita and Estelle entered the room first together. Estelle tried her best to not cry, but she couldn't help it. Yuri was here and breathing. "I'm so happy. He's alive..."

Rita looked in shock at how many scratches and gashes he had all over him. A fall shouldn't do that. It looked like he was in a huge fight with a horde of monsters. She wondered if he tried to get back to civilization but was attacked. She felt so bad for him, but put on her normal face after a few seconds. "Idiot... Why'd he have to get himself hurt? Make us worry?"

Judith was being... Judith. She put on a smile, happy she got her battle buddy back. A little concerned for him, she looked at his slackened face. She could see his eyes moving through his lids, so she knew he was dreaming. "I wonder what he's dreaming about? Maybe it's a certain pink haired princess?" She teased.

Estelle immediately blushed as Rita whirled around to eye the Krityan. "Would you quit saying things like that!?"

Judith smiled. "Aww, maybe he's dreaming about a certain cute and fiery mage?" It was Rita's turn to blush.

"W-w-what do I care about what he's dreaming about!? He dream about eggbears for all I care!" Rita snapped, face crimson. This only made Judith laugh as she enjoyed messing with her.

Judith walked up to Rita and put her hand on both her's and Estelle's shoulders. "I'm happy he's alive too."

"Y-yeah." Said Rita, embarrassed. Estelle only nodded.

After a short while, everyone settled down and the doctor explained some things to them. "He seems to be in a coma. Looks like he's been that way for a while, according to his vitals. Our staff made sure that he remained stable while he was here. Other than that, time will do for the rest. I don't know when he'll wake up or even if he will wake up, but from what I can tell, he won't die."

"So, he may never wake up?" Asked Estelle, worried for her friend.

"No, he may not. Time will tell though. I'll make sure he has all his belongings and information transferred to Zaphias. The medical staff there are better suited to help him." The doctor finished.

Rita didn't take her eyes off of Yuri. 'He may never wake up? I might never hear his voice? Walk along side him? ...even see his smile?' Rita thought to herself, looking sad. She was happy Yuri was alive, but this was more painful than his death. He was alive, but he wasn't. It's like a terrible joke. And she wasn't laughing. But what could she do? She felt helpless. There he was, galavanting through the limbo of reality and dreams, and she couldn't pull him back...

No. She had to. She has to bring him back. Even if she had to keep at it for the rest of her life.

Yuri was loaded onto Ba'ul with haste and soon, the group was headed for Zaphias. Just like their ride towards Heliord, the ride to Zaphias felt like forever. Once there, Yuri was brought immediately to the castle infirmary by orders of Estelle and, to the surprise of many, Ioder, who Yuri had rescued about a year ago.

Flynn also got word of Yuri's arrival. As the new Commandant, he was unbelieveably, but he would not miss this for anything. "Sodia." He called his new captain and right-hand person. "Cancel all my appointments and meetings today." He hadn't seen his friend since he saw his body fall off Zaude.

Sodia saluted him. "Yes sir, but if I may ask, what's happening today?" Flynn looked at her with a smile.

"They found Yuri, and he's alive." Immediately, Sodia tensed up, going pale.

"H-h-he's alive?! How!? He fell from five-hundred feet into the ocean!" She knew that was a lie, because she was the reason he had fallen.

"I don't know, but I am beyond words as to how happy I am he survived." Flynn said. "And when I see him, I'm going to kick his ASS for worrying me!"

Just as soon as he said that, he apologised to her, saying something about not using foul language in front of a lady, but Sodia didn't hear him. 'He's alive... Then, what I did... Oh god, what I did... He'll tell everyone!'

"Sodia? Are you alright?" Flynn snapped her out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes sir, sorry." She said. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well, if you need anything, you can rely on me. I'll help you any way I can." Those words from him were like a dagger in her heart. She didn't let it show though, putting on her usual face.

"Thank you, Commandant, but you shouldn't worry about me. Go see your friend." She said, trying to keep her composure.

"Thank you, Sodia. Remember, though, you don't have to be so formal to me. Just call me Flynn." He said, smiling. It almost melted her, hearing him say that. Just for a second, she forgot about her pain. Long enough to squeak out a phrase.

"T-t-thank you, sir! I-i-i mean, Flynn!" She blushed a little.

"Ha ha, at ease, Sodia. Don't be so tense. But you do look cute when you're flustered." He said with a grin. That was one habit he picked up from Yuri. As the captain stood there, wide eyed and stammering, he strode past her. "I'll be off then."

Karol and Raven weren't far behind, as Estelle had already sent word from Heliord. They had been travelling for a few days, going from job to job for Brave Vesperia. The guild needed funds, and they had able bodies. With one of the founders gone, though, they had gotten a little sluggish. With the news of Yuri's death being false, though, they had found their stride, almost racing from Dahngrest to Zaphias.

"I can't wait to see Yuri!" Said Karol. "I missed him so much. It hasn't been as much fun without him."

Raven looked at him, pouting falsely. "Oh, I'm hurt, kid. What about me?" Karol just eyed him weirdly.

"You're not actually being serious are you?" Raven just shrugged. "I figured not."

"Hey, I'm happy he didn't croak either. It has felt a little lonely, don'tcha think?" Said Raven with a grin.

"Yeah. All the more reason we need to get a move on! Come on, Raven!" Karol started running.

"Ok, ok! I'm comin'!"

Repede laid down on his master's bed at his feet in the infirmary. Until then, he hadn't moved from Yuri's room in the Lower Quarter since he disappeared. With his second master gone too, he just felt like staying still. Until he heard the pink princess and the angry mage ordering knights to get a stretcher for 'their injured friend'. Thinking that someone he knew was hurt, he rushed out the room, toward the two, when he picked up on a familiar scent. One he thought was lost to him forever, yet there it was. He ran with all he had, to see a group of knights carrying a man on a stretcher. As the knights moved, a hand wearing a gold bodhi blastia slipped out from the stretcher.

Then, he knew. His master was alive.

He followed the knights to the infirmary, where the doctor didn't want to let him in, so he pulled his knife on the doctor. No one was going to get in his way. He heard the angry mage and the pink princess speak to the doctor, and he moved out of the way. His master was breathing and he was happy.

Everyone had gathered as they stared at their fellow companion. They wanted Yuri back.


	3. What we normally cannot see

**Well, howdy! I logged on the other day and I seen that i had my first follower on this story. I'm not gonna lie, i was pretty stoked! So, this chapter is done extra early for you. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered in Yuri's room. Nobody said anything for about ten minutes.<p>

Flynn finally broke the silence. "How long has he been in this state?"

Judith replied. "The doctor said for a long while."

"And the scratches?" asked Flynn.

"It looks like he was savagely beaten by many creatures, judging on the kinds of cuts. Maybe claws or fangs." Judith's words almost scared everyone with her curtness.

"Damn." Flynn cursed. "If only we could've found him sooner."

"Don't blame yourself, Flynn. You couldn't have known." Estelle reassured him.

Flynn almost looked embarrassed. "Thank you, Lady Estellise."

Karol spoke up. "He's gonna be ok, right? We're gonna laugh and have good times again, right?" But Karol already knew the answer: nobody knew if he was ok.

Judith spoke. "The doctor in Heliord told us that it might be a while before he wakes up... And that he may never wake up."

"I see..." Flynn said, his hands balled up into fists.

"Is that a joke? Tell me you're joking Judith." Karol almost pleaded.

"Karol... It's not a joke." Estelle says. "B-but the doctor said its just a maybe!" She stammers trying to hide her concern.

Raven spoke up. "Kids, fer what it's worth, I'm glad he's alive."

"Alive?"

Everyone one turned to Rita, who was gritting her teeth so hard that they might break under the pressure.

"Alive!? You call that alive!?" She screams. She was angry, but not at the old man. She didn't know who she was angry towards. Possibly angry at nothing. She didn't care.

When she spoke next, her voice had been broken. "That's not alive... It's Hell..." She wanted to lash out at something. Someone. Her emotions were clashing in an all-out war with her mind. She didn't know whether to cry, blow up a building, or faint. "He's there, but we can't talk to him! We can't hear his voice! We cant walk with him... We can't... We can't..." She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We know Rita, darlin'. It's ok ta let it out." Raven lifted his hand.

That was it. She couldn't hold back anymore. She started bawling, heartbroken and hurt. "Yuuuuurrriiiii!" Estelle wrapped her arms around her without a second thought.

This sarcastic, angry girl was finally honest with everyone, including herself. She needed to be hugged. She needed to be comforted. The love of her life was before her, and she couldn't do a thing to help him. Even Estelle felt helpless and she was easily the best healer in the world.

Rita sobbed on Estelle's shoulder for a long while. After doing so, she parted from her and spoke with a strained voice. "Thanks Estelle."

"Rita... You really love him don't you?" Estelle said it just like she would to anyone else.

Rita froze. She knew Estelle liked Yuri and showed it too. If anyone else was as heartbroken as herself when Yuri fell off Zaude, it was Estelle. The way Estelle said it to her, though, she sounded sincerely worried.

"I-I'm sorry Estelle. I really am..." Rita said, softly. She had no time to say anything further, Estelle pulled her into a hug. Shocked, she tried to take in the situation to try to say something, but Estelle saved her from talking.

"You don't have to apologize. You never have to apologize. You're my friend!" Estelle's words rang through her mind. She didn't know what to say.

"Y-you're not mad?" Rita stammered.

"No, I'm not. I promise." Estelle said with no hesitation or remorse. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of Rita's shoulders.

"Estelle... You are the best friend a girl could ask for. I really don't deserve to be your friend..."

"Rita, you'll always be my friend, no matter what happens." She parts from Rita. "I knew you liked him. More-so than I ever did." Rita looked confused. "He was a great friend to me, but when I thought he was dead, after a couple months I knew I had to move on. I could see in your eyes that you still loved him even after we thought he was dead." Estelle smiled her trademark heart-melting smile. "So, don't worry about me, follow your heart."

Rita looked at Estelle, then at everyone else. They all had the same look on their faces.

She closes her eyes for a second, then opens them in determination. "I'll wake him up, for all of us." Rita said. "I'll do it, one way or another." She looked at Yuri. "You hear that, Yuri Lowell?! I'm gonna wake you up!"

"Nnnnhhh..."

Everyone froze. What was that?

"Karol, was that yer stomach?" Raven asked.

"N-no. It wasn't me."

"Nnnnhhh..." Everyone turned to the where the noise was coming from.

Yuri started fidgeting in his bed. Repede looked up and started barking. Yuri was waking up.

Gasps echoed the room as Yuri started sitting up in bed. He rubbed his eyes, they hadn't been opened in a while.

"Yuri!" Everyone in the room said it at the same time. He immediately looked toward who called his name. He saw faces with nothing but happiness on them. He looked kind of confused, his surroundings were weird. "Where am I?" He asked.

Flynn answered first. "You're in the castle infirmary in Zaphias."

"Ok then, Flynn, who are these people?" Yuri asked.

Silence. Not a word was spoken. All the looks of happiness turned to looks of horror. "And when did you get a promotion? Your armor is different." Yuri asked.

Estelle fainted. Karol and Rita both had a look of shock. Raven was about the same. Judith had her hand across her mouth. Flynn was ordering a stretcher for Estelle. Repede even had a look of confusion.

"Flynn, what's going on? And how did I get here? I remember the aque blastia breaking and going down to check on it. That's it. What happened to me? And why am I in the castle!? I can't afford this kind of-"

"Nnngggaaaaahhhh!" Yuri grasped his head. It hurt unimaginably so. The lights seemed to fade to black as he felt himself falling back down onto his pillow. He could have sworn he heard a beautiful voice call out his name.

After a few moments, Yuri opened his eyes. His surroundings astounded him as he looked all around. "Where the Hell am I now?"

He was in a beautiful field. Flowers and grass surrounded him with almost no end in sight, except for a small house a few hundred feet from him. He looked from where he was and saw someone in the window of the house. Seeing as how no one was around him, he got up slowly and started walking toward the house cautiously.

As he came upon the house, the door opened slowly without his touch, as if saying come in. Slowly, he walked though the door, looking inside.

"Come in, have a seat." A husky male voice called him. Yuri looked over to see a man in nice clothes pointing to a chair across from him. Noting that his own body was rather stiff from laying on the ground, he took the stranger's advice and sat down in the chair, still cautious.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked not wasting any time.

"My name isn't important. Just know I am a friend." The man said. Yuri eyed him, sizing him up. He looked to be in his late 30's, had an eye patch and the same colored hair as Yuri with a few gray spots. He was fit, but not big. Toned. He might have been a fighter, the rough look in his eye tells Yuri. With that same eye, though, Yuri could feel a strange familiarity.

"Ok... Then, where am I?" Cause I woke up in a field of flowers near a house with no clue how I got here...

"This place is a valley of secrets, where I make my home." The man said.

"That's not helpful." Yuri deadpanned. He was getting annoyed.

"I can tell you that you arrived just a few minutes ago. As for where it is, you have to figure it out yourself." The man stated calmly.

"Then how the Hell did I get here?" Yuri asked, almost at his limit with this guy's answers.

"That's the best part. I brought you here."

"Why the Hell would you do that to me?"

The man's answer almost shocked him. "To prolong your life."

Yuri stared at him with a befuddled face. "Prolong my life? What the Hell are you talking about!?" Yuri was almost ready to slap this guy.

"Your life is in danger right now, as we speak. I think it's ok to give you a hint though." The man said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Yuri asked with false interest.

"I can tell you that we aren't on your world anymore."

Silence. Yuri lost all his words as he looked at this loon. All he could do was sigh.

"Look, how do I get back home to Zaphias?" He asked, tired of his day.

"How would you like me to answer that?" The man asked. "I could tell you that it's 'a hop, skip, and a jump thatta way' but I'd be lying."

Yuri glared at this crazy man with tired eyes. He had the worst headache of his life. "Alright, I'll find my own way. I'm out of here." Yuri walked out of the house and started walking away from it.

And after a good 5 minutes, he looked back towards where he walked from, only to see that the house had not gotten farther away from him.

"What the hell!?" He ran as fast as he could but he couldn't get further from the house. He saw the ground moving, he was sure, but the house stayed just as close. Freaked out, he ran harder, but the same result happened.

Furious, he walked back in the house, grabbing the man. "What the Hell is going on!? I can't get away from here!"

"Of course not." The man said calmly. "There is nowhere else around here. I told you, we aren't on your world anymore."

Yuri set the man down, his headache returning with a vengeance. He sat back down in the chair. "Ok, old man. How do I get home?"

"Old man, huh? Well, I can tell you that you won't get anywhere right now. Oh, I meant to tell you earlier: it's an honor to finally talk face-to-face with you, Yuri Lowell."

"Huh? I never told you my name." Yuri finally gave the man his full attention.

"Oh, I know quite a bit about you, Yuri." He leaned in toward Yuri. "Practically everything. I've been with you through the whole thing."

Yuri almost backed away from the guy. He was with him? Where? He's never seen this guy before, yet, he looked so familiar. He looked almost like... Wait. No way.

The man seen the change in Yuri's eyes and face. "So you finally put the pieces together? Took you long enough."

Yuri turned pale. Like he'd seen a ghost. "It can't be real. This is a trick."

"You want proof? Show me your left ribs."

Yuri looked a little cautious, but lifted up his tunic on the left side a little. He seen a scar on his ribs that looked like a knife wound, though he had no idea why he had it. "What is this?" He rubbed it. It felt recent.

"Now look at mine." Yuri looked up as his realization came true. The man had the same exact scar in the same exact spot.

"You're... Me." Yuri said silently.

"I am indeed, you. But not the same as you." Yuri looked puzzled by this. "I live here instead of your world. Yet we are connected. Through a single mind. Since you figured out who I am, I will tell you how."

Yuri settled down, listening closely. "I am your thoughts and conscience. I am you in your mind."

Yuri realized now. "So this place is my mind."

"Excellent. It is indeed your mind. I brought you here so you wouldn't feel the pain of your mind repairing itself."

"Huh? Why would it be doing that?" Yuri asked.

"Because your memory fragmented. The scar on your ribs is one such memory. I remember what happened, but you do not. It seems that my connection to your thought processes has been severed on your impact in one of your memories. Your brain cannot repair it, but it will try. Until it stops or your brain is healed, you will remain here."

"Ok, then is happening to my body? Is there a doctor around me?"

"Let's find out. Come with me." The mind Yuri lead him to a room with a small pool. "This pool will show us what is happening around you. It also warns me if danger is near, so I can warn you." Mind Yuri looked at Yuri with a smirk. "I bet you thought you had a sixth sense, but it was me helping you. If you die, I die." He looked at the pool. "Let's see now..."

The pool lit up with a reflection of an infirmary. It showed Yuri's body on a bed and it looked like he was seizing. Yuri may not feel pain, but his body still does. All the people inside of the room are trying to calm him down while one runs out of the room.

"Am I gonna die?" Yuri asked Mind Yuri.

"I do not know. Let's keep watching..."


	4. I forgot the name of the wait, what?

**Welp, this chapter would've been up sooner, buuuut the site wouldn't lemme log in! So after patience, here it is! Enjoy... if you dare!**

* * *

><p>"Everyone, step out!" The doctor shouted as he entered Yuri's room. The staff shooed everyone out of the room while they checked his vitals.<p>

"What's wrong with him!?" Rita asked, concerned.

"Damn." The doctor said. "He's going into cardiac arrest."

"What!? No!" Rita exclaimed as the others took her out of the room. "Let me go, Dammit! Yuri!" She reached out for him.

"First level healing rates, go!" The nurses casted First Aid.

"Come on, Yuri!" Karol said.

"... Nothing! Second level! Now!" The nurses casted Healing Circle.

"Yuri, you better not die on us." Flynn said silently.

"...still nothing. Third level, hurry! The nurses cast Revitalize.

"Get up, Yuri!" Judith said. "Get up!"

"...Dammit, no pulse!" Everyone sank.

"Final level healing artes! C'mon!" The nurses channeled all magic together.

"Doctor, our magics aren't enough! We need another caster!"

The doctor grimaced as he thought to himself. 'And Lady Estellise is down for the count... Dammit!' The doctor looked around and seen Rita, the famous mage from Aspio. Then, an idea flew into his head: If they didn't have enough, maybe they could borrow hers. He pointed to her. "You! Come here, quickly!"

Rita ran into the room. "What wrong?! Help him!"

"We don't have the magic. We need more. That's where you come in." The doctor said.

"Me!? I don't know healing artes!"

"Calm down. You don't need them. All you have to do is sync to our casting with your magic. No spells, just feel the aer waves and follow them to us, then release your magical energies."

"...ok. I will try. Let's go!"

"Good girl! Nurses, start final level healing artes: Resurrection!"

"Yes, doctor!"

"Miss, follow the aer wave of our spell! Sync yourself to it!"

"Ok! Yuri, you better not die before I get answers!"

"Now, all together! One, two, THREE!"

"Resurrection!"

Before anyone can react, the entire room is engulfed in a while light. It's blindingly bright. Even the doctor and nurses looked away. It took a few seconds, but all their eyes slowly adjusted. Rita was the first one to look at the light and almost couldn't believe what she saw.

An angel had came down from above the light, looking at Yuri. The angel looked solemn as she plucked a feather from her wings.

Everyone by now had adjusted their sight, and all they could do was watch as this miraculous display was happening. The angel closed her eyes as she began to speak.

"Poor soul, fallen before your time, arise from your eternal slumber." The angel placed the feather onto Yuri. Suddenly, another bright light engulfed Yuri. When the light faded, Yuri remained on the bed. The angel silently remained above Yuri while the doctor checked his vitals.

"...whew. He's stable. Thank you for your help, all."

Rita looks at the angel, tears in her eyes. "Thank you for returning him."

The angel looks at Rita. "I have seen his mind, young one. It has been partially broken."

"Broken? From his fall from Zaude?" Rita asks.

"Most likely so. I have repaired the damage, but his mind needs to restart. He will not remember his events yet, but in time, he will regain his memory, some parts faster than others. Be patient with him, and keep him safe."

Rita didn't know what to say. Hell, everyone didn't know what to say. A freaking angel had came and healed Yuri and said he would be ok. Rita felt happiness greater than she had before. "Thank you. So much."

With another flash of light, the angel was gone.

"Rita!" She had forgotten about her companions in the hallway.

Flynn actually spoke first. "Miss Mordio, that was amazing!"

"Yeah!" Said Karol. "Who would've thought a destructive, sadistic girl like you could have pulled that- oof!" She chopped him in the head like usual. "You suck!"

"Rita, good job on healing your first love." Said Judith, teasingly smiling. Rita's face turned blood red.

"Yes, miss, would it not been for you, today would have been his last." Said the doctor. "Thank you for your assistance." He smiled.

"Woof!" Barked Repede, happily wagging his tail.

"I-i-it was nothing." She said, blushing even harder.

"Now, let's let him rest. When he wakes, we will let you know." Said the doctor.

"Doctor, I can't leave him here." Said Rita. "I want to stay here for him."

"If you wish to do so, I will make accommodations for you."

The others, who aren't exactly used to this behavior from Rita of all people, still understood that she wanted to be alone with him for a while.

Judith spoke for everyone. "We will be waiting in Estelle's room if he wakes up."

Noticing that Estelle was carried off because she fainted, Rita nodded. "Ok."

Rita pulls up a chair beside Yuri's bed and lays her head beside him. 'Does he really not remember anything? He has to be so confused.' She thought. 'Well, it doesn't matter if he remembers me or not. If it comes down to it, I'll beat his ass until he remembers it.' Her eyes are heavy, she used a LOT of magic casting that spell. Then, a few minutes later, she was asleep.

Estelle's eyes snapped open. She looked around to see she was also in an infirmary bed. Also seeing her friends in the same room, she asks the most obvious question. "What happened to me?"

Flynn answered her. "Lady Estellise, you fainted a few minutes ago. You were carried here right away." Estelle looked sad.

"So, Yuri really doesn't remember any of us?" Karol asked. He looked the most devastated out of the group together.

Raven spoke up. "I hope it's some sick joke, kid, but he didn't sound like he was playin' around." Raven's words rang clear in everyone's head. "But you heard what that angel said. That he'll get his memories back."

"Angel?" It was Estelle's turn to ask a question. "What angel?"

Karol immediately pepped up. "Oh, it was so cool, Estelle! Yuri was hurt, so Rita and the doctors casted a spell and an angel appeared!"

"Umm... What?" Estelle was confused.

"I'll tell you what happened, Estelle." Judith took pity on the pink princess and explained it completely.

"Wow. I didn't know that could be done." Estelle said, truly amazed. "And Yuri's going to be ok? That's a relief."

Flynn spoke. "Yes, Lady Estellise. I am also glad he will be fine. Now, we just wait for him to wake up."

Yuri, still inside his mind, watched everything that happened.

"Well, looks like I'll be ok."

Mind Yuri was beside him. "Yeah, it seems so." He looked at Yuri. "Your stay here is almost over."

"Will I be able to visit this place again?" Yuri asked.

"Maybe, when the connection is completely repaired. Time will tell, I guess."

Yuri was satisfied with this answer. "So, what will you do?" He asked.

"When this place restarts, I'll start transferring all my memories to you so you can remember everything. Right now, you're sleeping, so you'll wake up when the restart is done."

Yuri was about to say something when he saw the room he was is suddenly start to vanish.

"Looks like its time. I don't know how long it will take to transfer everything, but first, I'll start out with the closest thing near you: her." Mind Yuri points to Rita, who is laying on his bed, asleep.

"She loves you, you know?" Mind Yuri stated.

"Yeah, I heard what they all said." Yuri said. "Wonder how I should take that..."

"Dumbass, just take it with stride. You'll figure it out."

Suddenly, Yuri felt a tug on his soul. "Oop, looks like time's up. Time to go back. Mind Yuri stated, looking content. "I'll get to work now. See you!"

And in a flash of light, Yuri woke up in the infirmary.

The doctor was near him when he woke up. He spoke softly, to not wake Rita up. "Ohh, you've awakened. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm not in pain anymore. Thanks." He spoke softly also.

"Oh, don't thank me, thank her." The doctor pointed to Rita. "Without her help, we wouldn't have saved you."

Yuri, remembering this in his mind, looks towards Rita. "I'll thank her when she wakes up then."


End file.
